1. Field
The following description relates to a camera module.
2. Description of Related Art
Camera modules have been commonly provided in mobile communications terminals, such as tablet personal computers (PC), laptop computers, and the like, as well as cellular phones, such as smartphones. A single focus type camera module imaging a subject with a fixed focus is commonly used for mobile communications terminals. However, recently, in accordance with the further development of imaging technology, a camera module including an auto-focusing (AF) actuator allowing auto-focusing to be performed has been adopted for use in mobile communications terminals.
In addition, in order to prevent deterioration of image quality due to hand-shake at the time of capturing an image with the camera module, an optical image stabilization (OIS) actuator, to which an OIS technology for correcting the hand-shake is applied may be used. A voice coil motor is one type of actuator used for AF and OIS, generating a driving force through interaction between a magnet and a coil.
Here, a printed circuit board supplies supply power to the AF and OIS actuators. However, there may be a problem with such a configuration in that the camera module may be increased in size due to the inclusion of a fixing structure for fixing the printed circuit board to the interior of the camera module.